Forbidden Love
by Acia
Summary: Un amour impossible entre deux jeunes hommes, un enfant à naitre, des choix difficiles et enfin des combats acharnés pour avoir une vie meilleure.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Forbidden Love

**Chapitre : **Chapitre I

**Couple : **Sasunaru Mpreg

**Rating: **M pour la suite

**Résumé **: Un amour impossible entre deux jeunes hommes, un enfant à naitre, des choix difficiles et enfin des combats acharnés pour avoir une vie meilleure.

Naruto savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû quitter le campement, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il devait aller prendre de l'air pour se vider l'esprit. Il se sentait perdu, ne sachant plus que faire, dans son esprit tout était embrumé. Il s'**était **rendu compte que pour Sasuke, il ne ressentait plus un sentiment d'amitié ou de fraternité. Mais un autre sentiment plus puissant, qui était en train de le ravager. L'amour, voilà ce que Naruto ressentait pour l'Uchiwa. Pourquoi la vie **était-t-elle **si injuste avec lui ? Il avait assez souffert commeça, être considéré comme un monstre et être rejeté. Alors qu'il voulait juste être aimé avoir une famille comme tous les autres enfants, mais ça lui était interdit, il devait porter un monstre dans son estomac. Ce même démon qui avait détruit le village et tué ses propres parents. Naruto était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il était arrivé devant une clairière éclairée par les rayons de la lune. Il vit un magnifique arbre planté au milieu de cette clairière. Il fit un pas, c'est comme si cette clairière l'attirait à elle, alors il marcha, arrivant à côté de l'arbre,il le toucha, soudain un bruit se fut derrière lui. Il se mit en alerte, posa sa main sur son kunai, et se mit en mode défense. Et là, il le vit au milieu de la clairière portant un manteau qui lui recouvrait pratiquement le visage, mais Naruto l'avait reconnu, disons plutôt son cœur l'a reconnu pour lui. Naruto ne savait plus quoi faire, tellement qu'il était choqué et heureux en même temps. Il n'avait pas revu l'héritier du Sharingan depuis quatre ans, comment devait-il se comportait avec lui ? Devait-il lui parlait comme avant et faire comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés pendant quatre longues années.

- Tu as changé Dobe.

Sasuke venait de parler d'un coup, rompant le silence entre eux.

- C'est normal que je change, cela fait quatre ans qu'on ne s'est pas vus et arrête de m'appeler dobe Teme!

Naruto avait répondu inconsciemment à la réplique de l'Uchiwa, comme quand ils étaient petits. Il le scruta de la tête aux pieds, c'est vrai qu'en quatre ans, Naruto avait énormément changé. À présent, il mesurait vers les un mètre soixante-dix, même s'il restait plus petit que lui. Ses cheveux blonds étaient devenus plus longs, lui arrivait presque aux reins. Sa musculature était fine d'après ce que pouvait voir Sasuke. L'héritier du sharingan se lécha les lèvres en découvrant le magnifique jeune homme qu'était devenu son dobe, et oui Naruto était à lui et à personne d'autre. Sasuke était très possessif, alors si quelqu'un d'autres osait s'approcher de sa proie son Kusanagi s'occuperait de lui. Naruto se mit à trembler sous le regard de Sasuke, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez l'Uchiwa, il avait l'impression d'être en face d'un prédateur qui avait flairé sa proie. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Naruto eut très peur, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose en lui disait de se sauver sur-le-champ. En quelques secondes, Sasuke vint vers lui et tendit sa main pour toucher la joue de Naruto, il la lui caressa doucement de haut en bas, le réceptacle du démon renard était abasourdi. Depuis quand l'hériter du Sharingan était-il devenu doux ?

- Je me demandai à quel moment, je devais venir te chercher étant donné que je ne suis plus le bienvenu à Konoha. Qui aurait cru que c'est toi-même qui viendrais à moi, murmura Sasuke en faisant descendre sa main pour la mettre derrière la nuque de Naruto.

Ensuite le brun releva la tête du blond vers lui et il se pencha. Leurs visages étaient tellement proches, que le blond pouvait sentir le souffle du brun sur son visage. Le cœur de Naruto battait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait bientôt sortir de sa poitrine.

Soudain les lèvres du brun se posèrent sur les siens, ils débutèrent un baiser passionné ou l'héritier du Sharingan dominait largement. Le blond sentit un frisson qui le parcouru le long de son corps, il gémit sous le baiser. Le brun colla son corps contre celui tout à fait appétissant de son blond. Naruto appuie ses mains contre le torse ferme et puissant de Sasuke pour tenter de le repousser, il ignorait pourquoi Sasuke était en train de l'embrasser ?

Mais malgré toute la force qu'il y mettait il ne parvint pas à le faire bouger d'un iota. Le brun gronda mais il réessaya plusieurs fois, heureusement pour lui le manque d'air leur fit interrompre le baiser. Le blond essaya de profiter de ce moment pour reculer, mais le brun fut plus rapide, il mit ses bras autour de la taille du blond pour l'empêcher de reculer.

-Sasuke arrête maintenant, ce n'est plus drôle! Pourquoi tu fais ça, je ne te comprends pas ?

- Parce que j'ai envie de toi dobe, j'ai attendu quatre ans pour te faire mien, j'ai envie de te faire hurler mon nom et de te marquer comme mien.

Naruto le regarda bouche bée, il ne sut quoi répondre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Forbidden Love

**Chapitre : **Chapitre II

**Couple : **Sasuke et Naruto Mpreg

**Rating: **M pour la suite

'' C'est pour les pensées des personnages.

Warning lemon dans ce chapitre

_**Chapitre 2**_ : La nuit ou jamais

Naruto n'en revenait pas de ce que Sasuke venait de dire, il lui avait explicitement exprimé son désir.

''C'est quoi ça, la quatrième dimension ? Pourquoi voudrait-il faire l'amour, alors qu'il avait toutes les filles de Konoha à ses pied ?''

Un silence pesant se fit entre les deux jeunes hommes, Naruto en profita pour détailler le brun sans capuche à présent. Le brun était devenu plus grand, il devait mesurer vers les 1m80. Ses yeux étaient devenus plus noir où une lueur pleine de désir y brillait, ce qui fit frissonner encore plus Naruto. Il était devenu plus musclé sans être imposant, il avait les lèvres fines et rosées, des épaules larges où on pouvait se reposer.

- Ça te plait ce que tu vois dobe ?

Naruto rougit et détourna les yeux. Même s'il avait grandi, Sasuke restait le bâtard arrogant et narcissique qu'il était avant. Même si Naruto n'avouerait jamais même si on le torturait, il trouvait que le brun était devenu plus beau, même si il était déjà. On peut dire qu'il a embelli.

-Assez joué Sasuke, lâche-moi ! Je dois rejoindre mon équipe, ils doivent s'inquiéter à présent.

-Tu crois vraiment que je te lâcherais aussi facilement ? Tu rêves mon dobe !

- Que veux-tu à la fin ? Si tu crois que je vais te laisser me baiser, tu rêves ! Je ne suis pas gay alors va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Sasuke rit. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à la bêtise que venait de dire son dobe. Qu'il soit gay ou pas le brun s'en foutait royalement, il voulait le blond et il l'aurait. Ce que veut un Uchiwa, un Uchiwa l'obtient, cette règle s'applique aussi à Naruto. Il fit descendre sa main qui était autour de la taille vers les fesses si tentatrice de Naruto, il les massa doucement. Le blond sursauta en sentant la main du teme sur ses fesses.

''Il rêve ou quoi ? Ou ce teme veut mourir ? Si il croit que je vais me laisser faire, il rêve debout ! Même si je ressens des sentiments pour lui, ça ne lui donne pas le droit d'en profiter."

Et il faut l'avouer, Naruto avait peur. Il n'avait jamais couché avec personne, il n'a jamais été embrassé à part par Sasuke.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Naruto ne remarqua pas que le brun avait mis sa main sous son t-shirt pour caresser son ventre et ses fins abdos.

C'est seulement en sentant la main sur son ventre que le blond sorti de ses pensées. Il gigota pour lui faire enlever ses mains envahissantes, mais il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il réveillait de plus en plus le désir de Sasuke.

- Je te conseille d'arrêter de gigoter si tu ne veux pas que je te prends sur le champ sans préparations.

Naruto arrêta immédiatement de gigoter après la phrase de Sasuke, il était figé.

Sasuke en profita pour l'embrasser, il fit glisser un pied entre les jambes du blond, Naruto eut un hoquet de surpris, le brun en profita pour faire glisser sa langue dans sa cavité buccal.

Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné et brulant. Leurs langues se touchaient, s'enroulaient dans une danse sauvage et érotique.

Les mains de Sasuke parcouraient chaques parties du corps du blond en laissant des traces de feu sur la peau de Naruto.

Le blond gémit sous le baiser, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Tout son corps était en feu et il savait que seul l'héritier du Sharingan pouvait l'apaiser.

Il passa ses bras derrière le cou du brun pour le rapprocher plus près de lui. Leurs torses se touchèrent en les faisant gémir ensemble. Le brun lui enleva le t-shirt sans que Naruto ne se rende compte, il était tellement plongé dans son désir qu'il avait levé les bras en l'air par automatismes.

Il frissonna quand l'air frais de la nuit le toucha. L'Uchiwa le serra contre lui pour le réchauffer, il rompit le baiser pour s'attaque au cou du blond où il lécha, suça et mordilla. Il voulait le marquer pour que les autres sachent qu'il était à lui.

Tout d'un coup, Naruto fit un léger saut et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant sans que les suçons ne cessent. L'air frais de la nuit fit frissonner Naruto, le faisant s'accrocher à ce corps brulant de désir.

Sasuke, remarquant le frisson de sa proie, se mit dos au vent ainsi offrant une protection, mais il n'allait pas l'être très longtemps car il sentait son sexe se durcir à chaque contacts de ses lèvres qu'il a tant chéri. Oui, il n'avait aucun problème à être gay mais plus encore, il aurait pu tuer pour ses lèvres tellement fines mais en même temps tellement appétissantes.

A son tour, Naruto se mit à désirer de plus en plus ce baiser. Bizarrement, Sasuke répondit à ses désirs et se mit à l'allonger tout doucement sur l'herbe fraîche.

Naruto ne sentit même pas le changement de position. C'est seulement quand son dos rencontra l'herbe fraiche qu'il devint un peu anxieux et il eut un moment de doute, chose que Sasuke écarta en un seul baiser.

Sa langue commença à lécher le torse nu du beau blond, ce dernier gémit et se cambra, offrant ainsi une opportunité au brun d'ouvrir sa braguette. Ne perdant pas de temps il défit le pantalon du blond et recula pour observer cet être qu'il a tant aimé et sourit.

Ce dernier rougit à la vue du regard de son teme. Le sourire de Sasuke ne s'éternisa pas sur son visage mais laissa plutôt place à un désir tant refoulé et qui ne demander qu'a exploser.

Soudain une main vient vers lui et l'attira sans ménagement, Sasuke présenta ses doigts à Naruto, celui-ci regarda sans comprendre, il voulut dire quelque chose mais fut interrompue par l'invasion des doigts de son amant dans sa bouche, il commença à lécher les doigts.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke fut amuser par sa naïveté et se baissa pour prendre le sexe endurcit avec sa langue et l'engloutit sans réserve.

Naruto voulut gémir mais les doigts de Sasuke étant toujours dans sa bouche le retenait, celui-ci gémit dans sa gorge. Il retira ses doigts et caressa les fesses rebondit du blond tout en continuant ses va et vient.

Un premier doigt le pénétra et Naruto gémit, la présence lui était inconfortable et en même temps si délicieuse. Il était partagé entre la douleur et le plaisir.

Un second doigt fit son apparition et des mouvements de ciseaux aussi, le troisième ne se fit pas attendre.

Sasuke vit que son dobe était prêt, alors il enleva son pantalon et le fit descendre jusqu'à ses genoux. A ce moment-là, Naruto ouvrit les yeux et vit le sexe imposant de son amant, il prit peur mais se fit rassurer par Sasuke.

La pénétration se fit doucement, Sasuke ne voulant pas le brusquer, attendit un moment pour que son dobe s'habitue à la présence imposante dans son intimité. Après une petite pause, il reçut un coup de hanche de la part du blond, alors le brun commença un long mouvement de va et vient avant de relever son dobe pour le faire asseoir sur son sexe.

Sasuke commença à soulever le blond par les hanches pour le faire redescendre sur son sexe. Les vas et vient devenant plus intenses, Naruto était perdu il gémissait sous ce traitement.

Des vagues de plaisir commencèrent à envahir les deux amants, la voix de Sasuke se fit plus rauque et ses mouvements plus intenses, arrachant un cri de plaisir à Naruto.

Sasuke sentit son corps se dilater et ferma les yeux pour laisser le plaisir l'envahir. Ses coups de boutoir se firent intenses, Naruto décolla des genoux de son amant et la prise sur ses hanches se resserrèrent, lui-même sentait les premier vagues de l'orgasme l'atteindre de plein fouet.

D'un coup, Sasuke le souleva et d'une force inouï, il le fit revenir sur son sexe, le pénétrant complètement. Naruto jouit entre leur deux corps et Sasuke, sentant l'intimité de Naruto se resserrer sur son sexe, sentit une vague d'orgasme l'atteindre de plein fouet, il se déversa au plus profond de l'intimité de Naruto.

Naruto reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sasuke, il sentait le sommeil l'envahir, Sasuke n'était pas encore sortir de son intimité pourtant il se sentait si bien ainsi, sentir cette présence au fond lui, il se sentait complet et à sa place sur ces dernières pensées, il s'endormit.

Le brun se retira du blond est l'allongea sur l'herbe et lui remit ses vêtements, puis il remonta son pantalon, après il prit Naruto dans ses bras et alla s'adosser sur l'arbre. Il mit Naruto sur son torse et le recouvrir de son manteau.

A suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Forbidden Love

**Chapitre : **Chapitre III

**Couple : **Sasuke et Naruto Mpreg

**Rating: **M pour la suite

'' C'est pour les pensées des personnages.

_**Chapitre 3**_: La séparation

Dans une clairière au milieu d'une forêt, on pouvait voir deux jeunes hommes dormir, l'un adossé sur un arbre alors que l'autre dormait sur lui.

L'un était blond comme le soleil alors que l'autre était brun comme la nuit, deux astres si différents mais pourtant si proche. Soudain on entendit des grincements dans les arbres environnant, Sasuke ouvrit immédiatement les yeux en sentant des chakras arriver. Il reconnut l'un d'entre eux, il s'avérait être celui de Sakura, son ancienne coéquipière.

Le brun soupira d'agacement, lui qui voulait passer un peu de temps avec son dobe, c'était foutu à cause des intrus.

Il secoua le blond pour le réveiller, mais celui-ci grogna sans ouvrir les yeux, Sasuke roula des yeux puis se remit à le secouer plus fort, mais Naruto ne se réveillait toujours pas. L'Uchiwa décida d'utiliser une autre méthode qui consistait à lécher le lobe du blond en mimant l'acte sexuel.

Naruto sursauta et ouvrir enfin les yeux et lança un regard assassin à son amant.

Le blond voulut se mettre en position assise, mais il eut un peu de mal à cause d'une certaine partie intime de son corps qui lui faisait mal puis il se souvint de ce qu'ils venaient de faire et il rougit.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu rougis ? Si c'est pour ce que nous venons de faire, je te conseille de t'y habituer, car nous allons le faire plusieurs fois.

- Comment ça nous allons recommencer !? Qui te dis que je le voudrais !?

Sasuke soupira, franchement son dobe commençait à lui prendre la tête à refuser de voir la vérité en face, il n'avait pas compris qu'il était à lui, et qu'il avait l'intention de lui refaire l'amour à chaque fois que il le verrait. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas trop le temps de lui expliquer, les autres s'approchaient d'eux.

Le brun mit brusquement sa main derrière la nuque de Naruto et le rapprocha de lui, l'embrassa doucement puis le baiser devint plus passionné. Le blond gémit sous le baiser, l'Uchiwa sourit, content de voir l'effet qui avait sur le réceptacle du démon.

Soudain, Sasuke cessa le baiser et se releva sous le regard déçu de Naruto puis il prit son manteau, le mit sur ses épaules et se replaça devant le blond.

- Je dois y aller, j'aurai aimé rester mais tes amis sont en route, ils ne vont pas tarder.

- Hein ! Mes amis sont en route, de quoi tu parles ?

- Franchement dobe, tu ne sens pas leurs chakras qui arrivent vers nous.

- Oh ! Je les sens maintenant, c'est juste que je n'avais pas fait attention.

- Je te trouble à ce point dobe ?

Naruto rougit et détourna le regard vers l'autre côté de la clairière d'où venait les chakras et murmura :

- Ce n'est pas ça teme, c'est juste que je venais à peine de me réveiller.

- Ce n'est pas tout, mais il faut je parte dobe. Au fait, sache je ne partage pas alors tu as intérêt à ne pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre que moi t'approcher, sinon tu auras sa mort sur ta conscience.

Le blond le regarda sans bouger il était choqué.

''Comment peut-il penser que je laisserais quelqu'un d'autre me touche comme il l'a fait ? Il a si peu confiance en moi !''

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot le brun disparu sous une fumée noir.

Le ninja était toujours en train de regarder là où avait disparu l'héritier du Sharingan quand apparut Sakura.

Naruto revient à lui quand il sentit un coup sur sa tête, c'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua la ninja aux cheveux rose.

Sakura le poing toujours en l'air à côte de la tête du blond soupira.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es parti loin du campement ? On s'est inquiétés pour toi crétin, Kakashi-sensei a senti un autre chakra ici, tu étais avec quelqu'un ?

Le blond ne sut quoi répondre, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était avec Sasuke, les autres voudraient savoir pourquoi il ne l'avait pas arrêté vu que le brun était un déserteur et qu'il avait quitté Konoha pour rejoindre Orochimaru et tuer son frère Itachi.

Naruto réalisait maintenant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment discuté avec Sasuke, ils avaient juste fait l'amour comme des sauvages sans penser à autre chose, mais il aurait aimé savoir si le brun avait décidé de rentrer au village ou pas.

-Oï ! Je te parle, revient sur Terre ! Tu es bizarre tu as un problème ?, demanda sakura en voyant le regard perdu du blond.

Le ninja lui sourit, il ne voulait pas inquiéter Sakura, il devait régler ses propres problèmes tout seul sans que les autres ne s'en mêlent. Et puis, il ne savait pas trop comment Sakura allait réagir si elle apprenait qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Sasuke, c'est pourquoi il répondit :

- Non ça va t'inquiètes. Je voulais juste prendre l'air, il n'y avait personne avec moi, juste la lune qui me tenait compagnie. Où sont les autres ?

La ninja aux cheveux roses avait un regard soupçonneux avant de lui répondre :

- Ils sont en route, ils ne devraient pas tarder. Sai avait vu un truc alors Kakashi-sensei était resté avec lui, de tout façon on va les rejoindre, à moins que tu ne veuilles rester ici à discuter avec la lune.

- Non c'est bon, nous pouvons partir.

Naruto se releva avec difficulté, mais il fit tout pour le cacher. Ils partirent rejoindre les deux ninjas qui étaient retournés au campement.

Kakashi gronda Naruto, mais se calma quand il sut que le blond voulait juste prend l'air. Mais il lui dit de faire attention la prochaine fois et de ne pas trop s'éloigner d'eux. Puis tout le monde se mit dans son sac de couchage pour dormir et le lendemain, ils partirent pour rentrer au village car ils venaient de rentrer d'une mission de cinq jours.

Naruto était de retour au village depuis une semaine, dès qu'il fut rentré, il partit voir le Hokage pour lui faire son rapport sur la mission.

Le Hokage, Tsunade, est comme une grand-mère pour lui, le blond la respecte beaucoup, mais il n'a pu lui parler du fait qu'il avait rencontré Sasuke pendant cette mission.

Il n'arrêtait pas de rêver du brun depuis son retour, ses nuits était peuplées de Sasuke en train de lui faire l'amour.

Naruto aurait tellement aimé le revoir, sentir ses bras autour de sa taille, poser sa tête sur son puissant torse. Mais tout ce qu'il lui restait à présent c'est juste un sentiment de vide à l'intérieur de son cœur, par moment il aurait tellement souhaité de ne pas l'avoir rencontré ce soir-là.

À force de passer ses jours enfermés dans son appartement et de ne pas sortir, le blond devint quelqu'un de refermé et replié sur lui-même.

Sa joie, son rire… Tout avait disparu pour laisser un jeune homme aigri, sans joie de vivre.

Kiba et Hinata, ses deux meilleurs amis étaient inquiet, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire pour rendre la joie de vivre de leur meilleur ami. Ils voulaient retrouver l'ancien Naruto, celui qui avait toujours la pêche, le sourire aux lèvres, qui respirait la joie de vivre, qui n'abandonnait jamais quand il voulait quelque chose, prêt à déplacer des montagnes pour ses amis.

Hinata pleura dans les bras de Kiba, elle se sentait inutile, Kiba la rassura du mieux qu'il put. Lui-même était en colère contre lui, il aurait tout donné pour revoir le magnifique sourire de Naruto.

Kiba savait que quelque chose a dû se passer pendant la dernière mission du blond, il se jura de découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire.

Au loin du pays du feu, dans une grotte noir au milieu de la végétation, on pouvait voir un jeune homme étendu sur une paroi. Il était étendu de tout son long, portant un manteau recouvrant son visage.

Au premier regard, on avait l'impression qu'il dormait, mais si on regardait de plus près, on pouvait voir un regard rouge à vous glacer sur place avec trois points noirs.

Le Sharingan de la famille Uchiwa, voilà ce que ce jeune homme possédait. Et comment vous devriez le savoir, il reste seulement deux possesseurs de ce pouvoir maudit.

Deux frères que la vie a séparé de manière tragique, l'un devint assassin et l'autre déserteur pour le retrouver.

Le jeune homme se releva et enleva son manteau, on pouvait voir des cheveux noirs, deux mèches encadrant son visage, une coupe en forme de canard en arrière, une peau pale sans défauts.

Comme vous l'aurait sûrement deviné, il s'agissait de Sasuke Uchiwa, le brun se reposait et pensait à la merveilleuse nuit qu'il avait passé avec son blond. Il aurait aimé le retrouver pour recommencer cette nuit ensorcelante, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre des écarts car il avait une mission à remplir au nom de son clan et pour ses parents.

Il devait venger ceux qui étaient mort à cause de son propre frère. Il commença à faire un jutsu avant de disparaitre, on put entendre.

- Attend-moi dobe ! J'ai bientôt fini, je viendrais te chercher.

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : **Forbidden Love

**Chapitre : **Chapitre IV

**Couple : **Sasuke et Naruto Mpreg

**Rating: **M pour la suite

'' C'est pour les pensées des personnages

_**Chapitre 4**_ : _UNE CONCENTRATION DE CHAKRA ?_

Deux mois passèrent depuis la nuit où Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient rencontrés, chacun avait repris le court de sa vie.

Le blond faisait tout pour oublier cette fameux nuit, il enchainait missions sur missions sans se reposer. Il se disait que s'il était en mission, il se pourrait qu'il rencontre de nouveau l'Uchiwa.

Ses deux meilleurs amis voyaient ça d'un mauvais œil, Kiba essayait toujours de savoir ce qui s'est passé, mais Naruto ne disait pas un mot sur cette mission. Il changeait à chaque fois de sujet, montrant qu'il ne voulait plus y penser.

Mais ces derniers temps, Naruto commençaient à être fatigué, à avoir des vertiges et le matin, il était nauséeux.

Au début, il se disait qu'il couvait quelque chose, un jour alors qu'il était mission avec son équipe, il s'évanouit. Sai a dû le porter pour le ramener au village.

Heureusement pour eux, ils étaient proches de Konoha. Tout le monde était choqué, comment Naruto pouvait-il s'évanouir alors qu'il avait un démon en lui ? Et il n'était jamais tombé malade.

Tsunade eut un choc quand elle vit Sai portant un Naruto évanouit dans ses bras, elle lui dit de le porter immédiatement à l'hôpital.

Elle s'occupa personnellement du blond, alors qu'elle examinait Naruto, elle eut un autre choc quand elle découvrit quelque chose d'incroyable.

''Comment c'est possible ? C'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois une telle chose, comment cela se fait qu'une telle quantité de chakra se regroupe pour former une bulle'' se demanda l'Hokage.

La blonde laissa Naruto dans une chambre, n'ayant pas pu trouver la cause de l'évanouissement, elle partit chercher dans les livres anciens de la bibliothèque, la raison de cette concentration de chakra.

Naruto se réveilla deux heures plus tard, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait dans une chambre d'hôpital, il se souvint alors qu'il avait eu un moment où tout s'était mis à tourner autour de lui puis le trou noir.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Kakashi-sensei, il s'avança et s'assit sur une chaise en face du lit du blond, il avait un regard triste en voyant l'état son ancien élève. Mais si Naruto n'était pas blessé physiquement, il avait de grosses cernes au visage, il semblait très fatigué et ses yeux bleus autrefois brillant sont devenus ternes.

- Ca va Naruto ?

Le blond sourit du mieux qu'il put, il ne voulait pas mentir à son ancien sensei, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

- Oui ! C'est de la fatigue alors ne vous inquiétez pour ça, dans quelques jours, je serais en pleine forme.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu n'es plus le même, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

- Je sais sensei, je vous assure que je n'ai rien alors arrêtez de vous inquiéter pour moi, je préfère quand vous êtes vous-même avec votre livre orange dans la main, hahaha…

Le sensei eut un baume au cœur en entendant le rire de Naruto, ça lui avait manqué. Soudain la porte se ré-ouvrit pour laisser passer Tsunade, elle fut étonnée de voir Kakashi dans la chambre.

- On ne m'avait pas dit que tu étais là Kakashi !

- Ah bon ! Bah, ils n'ont pas dû me voir passer.

Naruto les écoutait tranquillement dans son lit, l'Hokage vint vers lui et posa sa main sur son ventre. Du chakra bleu apparut, puis il disparut, la blonde hocha la tête et retira sa main.

- Il y a un problème avec mon ventre Baa-chan ?

La blonde le regardait tristement, Naruto eut peur un moment. Pourquoi Tsunade n'a pas réagi quand il l'a traité de Baa-chan ? D'habitude, il aurait déjà reçu un coup sur la tête.

- Naruto ! Il faut qu'on parle.

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : **Forbidden Love

**Chapitre : **Chapitre V

**Couple : **Sasuke et Naruto Mpreg

**Rating: **M pour la suite

'' C'est pour les pensées des personnages.

**Chapitre 5** : REVELATION ET DECISION

La chambre était calme, on pouvait voir à travers la fenêtre ouverte des cerisiers en fleurs, c'était magnifique mais dans cette chambre, le destin allait prendre une nouvelle tournure, pour le meilleur ou le pire. Naruto était figé dans son lit, il avait la sensation que son monde allait partir en éclats.

- Je suis désolé Naruto, mais je dois te poser une question à assez intime.

- Pourquoi !

- Parce que ta réponse dépendra de si je devrais changer mon pronostique, ou pas.

- Que dit votre pronostique ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire avant que tu ne m'aies répondu.

- Je crois que je vais y aller, c'est assez intime, s'exclama Kakashi en se levant.

- Non ! C'est bon vous pouvez rester sensei ! s'exclama le blond, la présence de l'argenté à ses côtés lui faisait du bien.

- Tu es en sûr ?

- Oui ! S'il vous plait restez !

- D'accord, déclara Kakashi en rasseyant sur sa chaise.

Tsunade resta debout à côté du lit de Naruto.

- Pose ta question Baa-chan.

- Sale gamin va !

- Vous réagissez enfin, je commençais à désespérer.

La blonde soupira, Naruto restait le même, toujours insupportable pourtant c'est comme ça qu'elle l'aime, elle adore le voir faire ses mimiques, mais peut-être qu'à partir aujourd'hui il allait perdre à jamais sa frimousse enfantine. Pourquoi Kami-sama est si injuste avec ce pauvre enfant ? Il a déjà assez souffert et maintenant cette autre épreuve qui vient de s'ajouter.

- Alors c'est quoi ta question ? demanda Naruto à Tsunade.

- As-tu déjà eu des relations sexuelles avec un autre homme ?, questionna l'Hokage en rougissant.

Elle avait du mal à imaginer Naruto dans un lit avec un autre homme, c'est assez embrassant.

Le blond se pétrifia sur son lit, il ne savait pas quoi répondre, il ne pouvait pas parler de Sasuke, et puis comment se fait-il que Tsunade lui pose ce genre de question.

De l'autre côté, Kakashi était ahuri et fixa l'Hokage comme si elle avait perdu la tête, à ses yeux Naruto restait pur comme la neige. Il n'a jamais vu ou entendu que le blond avait une copine ou un copain, alors là il était perdu.

- Je suis désolé Naruto, mais tu dois me répondre !

- Mais ce genre de question, c'est personnelle !

- Je te l'ai dit au départ que c'était intime, mais que c'est important pour mon pronostique, alors réponds !

Il eut un moment de silence puis Naruto se mit à parler, les autres étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

- Euh… oui … j'ai...couché...avec...un homme, bafouilla Naruto.

Ils étaient mortifiés, les adultes étaient restés sans voix, se posant des questions.

Tsunade s'assit sur le lit, elle ne pouvant plus rester debout. Tandis que Kakashi regardait Naruto avec des yeux ronds, se demandant qui avait osé toucher son cher élève.

Naruto aurait aimé se transformer en souris pour disparaitre dans un trou, il avait tellement honte, il maudissait Sasuke pour l'avoir mis dans une telle position.

- Alors c'est quoi votre pronostique ?

Tsunade ne sut pas quoi dire, la confession de Naruto venait confirmer ce qu'elle avait découvert et craigniait le plus. Mais il fallait qu'elle le dise, son devoir de médecin l'y obligeait, elle prit son courage en main et se lança.

- Naruto ! Ce que je vais t'apprendre va changer ta vie, sache je vais te soutenir du mieux que je pourrais, alors n'ait pas peur.

- Vous commencez à me faire peur, alors au lieu de tourner autour du pot, dites-moi ce que j'ai !

- Tu es enceint, sorti d'un coup la blonde.

Naruto et Kakashi la regardèrent comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit.

- Hahahaha ! Vous avez encore trop bu Baa-chan, vous devriez vraiment ralentir sur la bouteille.

- Il a raison Hokage, ce que vous racontez est insensé, un homme ne peut pas être enceint, c'est impossible, voir surnaturel.

- Je vous assure que Naruto est enceint, il y a pas d'erreur possible.

- Comment je pourrais être enceint, alors que je suis homme ?, questionna Naruto.

Tsunade soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, elle savait que ça allait être dur de faire comprendre au blond, elle-même eut un doute au début. Mais elle les a écartés quand elle eut en main ce fameux rouleau.

- Quand je t'ai examiné, j'ai découvert une énorme concentration de chakra en forme de bulle, comme je ne savais pas ce que c'était, je suis allé à la bibliothèque privée des Hokage pour le savoir. Là j'ai découvert un rouleau très ancien caché dans un coffret, dans ce rouleau, il y est expliqué que les démons qu'ils soient mâle ou femelle ont la capacité d'engendrer si leur partenaire a un puissant chakra. Expliqua Tsunade en regardant Naruto dans les yeux.

Kakashi était abasourdi, il n'arrivait pas digérer que le blond puisse être enceint.

''Alors c'est à cause du démon si Naruto a pu tomber enceint, mais qui est donc le dominant ? ''.

Le réceptacle du démon renard avait l'impression que le sol venait de se dérober sous ses pieds, il était enceint. Ces trois mots tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête. Il attendait l'enfant de Sasuke, ce teme avait réussir à lui mettre un mioche dans le ventre.

''Pourquoi a-t' il fallut qu'il soit puissant étant donné que c'est à cause de cette puissant qu'il a pu l'engendrer ? Soit maudit Sasuke Uchiwa de malheur ! Il ne pouvait être normal comme les autres mecs, non monsieur est un Uchiwa donc il fait tout en grand pompon, franchement pour une fois il aurait pu canaliser sa puissance de merdre, ça m'aurait évité d'avoir un bébé dans mon ventre ! Tu as intérêt à rester loin de moi, parce que sinon je te ferais regretter le jour de ta naissance ''. Pensait Naruto en fulminant dans son coin, en oubliant complètement la présence des adultes à côté de lui.

La voix de Tsunade le sorti de ses pensées noires, il se décida de mettre de côté sa futur vengeance contre Sasuke et se concentrer sur le problème pour l'instant.

- Tu sais Naruto, même si ça me tue de te le dire, tu n'es pas obligé d'avoir ce bébé si tu veux, tu es seulement à deux mois grossesses, tu peux encore avorter si tu désires, mais réfléchis bien car après il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible. Proposa Tsunade.

Naruto était perturbé suite au conseil de l'Hokage, divisé entre l'avortement ou garder le bébé.

''Un enfant né d'un porteur de démon et d'un déserteur n'aura sûrement pas une vie facile. Mais d'un autre côté chaque humain a le droit de vivre, c'est à cette enfant de décider de sa vie et les combats qu'il mènera. Et Sasuke, il réagira comment s'il apprenait que j'ai tué notre enfant avant même qu'il voit la lumière du jour ? D'un autre côté, j'aurai enfin ma propre famille. Oui ! Je veux garder cette enfant, c'est mon seul lien avec Sasuke, et ma seul famille''. Pensa Naruto.

Comme si c'était un geste naturel, sa main se porta sur son ventre comme pour le protéger, ce geste surpris les deux adultes présent dans la chambre. Naruto développait déjà un instinct de protection envers son bébé.

- Je suppose que tu vas le garder ?, demanda l'Hokage.

- Oui ! Je veux le garder, c'est ma seul famille, et je ne veux pas le perdre, mais si je sais que la vie va être difficile pour nous deux.

- Des jours sombres t'attendent Naruto, mais sache que quoi qu'il advienne, je serais à tes côtés, s'exprima l'argenté.

Il se leva et posa sa main sur la tête sur blond pour lui ébouriffa les cheveux, Tsunade se leva à son tour, ensuite elle posa sa main sur celle de Naruto, elle lui souriait pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait compter sur elle aussi.

Naruto pleura, heureux de savoir qu'il y avait des personnes sur qui il pouvait compter, son bébé et lui avaient beaucoup de chance d'avoir des gens si merveilleux autour d'eux. Un silence se fit dans la chambre, on entendait seulement les pleurs de Naruto.

- Mais dit nous, c'est qui le père de ce bébé ?, interrogea Tsunade en rompant le silence.

Elle se posait cette question depuis qu'elle a découvert le rouleau. Qui était donc ce jeune homme qui a ravi la virginité de son petit blond ? Car elle était sûre que le blond était vierge avant.

Naruto rougit et détourna sa tête vers la fenêtre pour cacher son rougissement, il ne savait pas comme dire qu'il avait couché avec Sasuke. De tout façon, il ne pouvait pas relever ce secret, il ne savait pas comment réagiraient les adultes en face de lui.

La vérité sur le brun devrait être enfouie pour le bien de son bébé, si on apprenait qu'il portait l'enfant de l'héritier du Sharingan beaucoup voudront s'en prendre à lui. Il avait de la peine à leur mentir mais il le devait pour son futur bébé et Sasuke, il devait être plus fort pour protéger cet être qui grandit en lui.

- Il n'est pas du village, je l'ai rencontré lors d'une mission, c'était un coup d'un soir, je ne l'ai plus revu depuis ce jour, expliqua Naruto.

- Mais sais-tu de quel village il était originaire, parce que il devait être très puissant pour avoir pu te mettre enceint ?, demanda Kakashi curieusement, l'autre père du bébé l'intriguait.

- Non je ne sais pas, il portait des habits civils et il n'avait pas de bandeaux sur lui. Il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un d'ordinaire.

Les deux adultes le fixaient sans rien dire, chacun étaient plongés dans ses propres pensées. Le blond espérait vraiment qu'il avait réussi à les convaincre, Naruto n'était pas doué pour mentir.

L'argenté n'arrivait pas à trop croire à l'explication de Naruto, il sentait que le blond avait menti. Il connaissait trop bien Naruto, pour croire qu'il pourrait coucher avec un inconnu à peine rencontré. Il se disait qui devait avoir sûrement une raison pour que le réceptacle du démon leur mente, pour l'instant, il l'allait faire semblant de le croire jusqu'à ce que Naruto se décide lui-même pour dire la vérité.

Tsunade était arrivée à la même conclusion que Kakashi, elle avait un doute sur l'identité du père mais elle espérait vraiment se tromper sinon il y aurait une vraie pagaille.

- Je dois y aller, mais je reviendrais te voir dans ton appartement, déclara Kakashi en disparaitant dans une fumée noir comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

Dans la chambre, il ne restait plus que Naruto et Tsunade.

- Je pourrais rentre chez moi maintenant ?, demanda Naruto.

Il n'a jamais aimé l'hôpital, il lui rappelait des souvenirs qu'il aurait aimé oublier à jamais.

- Oui, bien sûr que tu peux, mais tu dois revenir tous les samedis pour que je puisse te faire un check up, et tu ne fais plus des choses stupides, tu restes chez toi et tu te reposes ok ?

- Je pourrais te demander un truc?

- Bien sûr vas-y !

- Je voudrais que personne ne soit au courant de mon état, déjà qu'on me prend pour un monstre, alors si ils apprennent en plus j'attends un enfant, ils vont me haïr encore plus.

Soudain, Tsunade le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort pour lui faire passer tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Elle était au courant du calvaire que Naruto a vécu depuis sa jeunesse, elle se demandait comme l'être humain pouvait être si cruel avec un pauvre enfant.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre Naruto, alors je t'interdis de penser ça, tu es un garçon spécial voilà ce que tu es. Pour la grossesse, personne ne le saura mais tu dois au moins le dire à tes deux amis. Tu auras besoin d'eux pour traverser cette épreuve.

L'Hokage se retira des bras de Naruto, l'embrassa sur le front et enleva un collier en crystal bleu qu'elle portait autour du cou pour le mettre sur cou du blond. Il la regarda, surpris, elle lui sourit et dit.

- Ce collier représente la bravoure et l'honnêté, il est fait pour les personnes qu'ils sont prêts à tout pour leurs rêves. Et tu es l'un d'entre d'eux, prends soin de lui, et n'oublie pas que tu dois devenir le prochain Hokage.

Naruto ne sut quoi répondre, alors il prit le collier dans sa main et le serra fort pour lui montrer qu'il était reconnaissant de voir qu'elle croyait en lui.

- Compte sur moi Baa-chan, il serait temps que tu prennes ta retraite, et laisser la jeunesse reprendre le flambeau.

- Sale gamin va ! Je dois retourner au bureau, rentres chez toi et reposes toi.

Elle sorti, Naruto la regarda s'en aller, il était heureux et avait pleins d'étoiles dans les yeux. Une nouvelle vie commençait pour lui, et il savait que ça n'allait pas être drôle tous les jours. Mais il s'en foutait royalement, l'important pour lui était de savoir qu'il portait l'enfant de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto attendait la venue de ses amis dans son appartement, il était anxieux car il redoutait la réaction de ses derniers. Dès sa sortie de l'hôpital, il les avait contactés pour leur donner rendez-vous le lendemain chez lui. Soudain, on sonna à la porte, Naruto prit son courage à deux mains, plaqua un sourire sur ses lèvres et ouvrit la porte. C'était Kiba qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, sans prononcer un mot, il serra Naruto dans ses bras.

- J'ai eu peur quand j'ai appris tu t'étais évanoui, dis-moi, comment tu vas maintenant ?, demanda Kiba en observant son ami sous toutes les coutures.

Le blond ne peut s'empêcher de rire, mais au fond de lui, il était heureux que Kiba se soit inquiété pour lui.

- Je vais bien Kiba, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Tu en sûr que tu n'as mal nulle part ?, insista le dresseur de chien.

- Oui, allez viens entre, répondu Naruto, il le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé, ensuite il lui servit un rafraichissement.

- Hinata n'est pas encore arrivée ?, demanda Kiba.

- C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte, se moqua le blond, il reçut une claque sur la tête pour toute réponse.

- Tu ne lui as toujours pas dit hein…, ajouta Naruto avec un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

Le brun le regarda sans comprendre.

- Je te parlais des sentiments que tu ressens à son égard.

- D…De …quels sentiments tu parles ?, bafouilla le dresseur de chien en rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

Naruto éclata de rire, il avait su que Kiba aimait Hinata un soir où le brun était saoul, il avait déballé tout ce qu'il gardait au fond de lui. Notamment qu'il considérait Naruto comme un frère.

On frappa à nouveau à la porte, ce qui coupa court à la discussion, cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'Hinata, elle fit la bise aux deux garçons et s'assit sur le canapé en face de celui où les deux jeunes hommes étaient assis.

Ils discutèrent un moment sur la santé du blond, puis sentant que le moment était venu de se confesser, le ventre de Naruto se tordit d'angoisse, ses mains deviennent moites.

- J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire, commença Naruto.

Ses deux amis le fixèrent, attendant la suite.

- Vous souvenez que de ma dernière mission ?

- Oui, celle où tu es revenu complètement changé, répondit Kiba.

- Oui celle-ci, pendant cette mission j'ai couché avec une personne, dit d'un trait Naruto en baissant la tête, honteux.

Kiba et Hinata se figèrent sur place, ils n'arrivaient pas croire que Naruto ait pu coucher avec quelqu'un, c'est un homme, mais il y avait quelque chose d'irréel là-dedans.

Après tout, on parle de Naruto, quand il s'agit de se faire de nouveaux amis, notre cher blond est un pro dans ce domaine, mais par contre les relations amoureuses, ben alors là c'est une autre histoire.

C'est la raison pour laquelle les deux amis regardent Naruto comme des poissons rouges.

- Oh !, se contentèrent de dire les deux amis, toujours sous le choc.

- Quel est la chanceuse avec qui tu as partagé ton lit ? Ce n'est pas Sakura j'espère, dit Kiba avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

Hinata rougit, sa timidité diminue quand elle était en présence des deux garçons. Avec eux, elle ne rougissait pas à tout bout de champs et ne bégayait pas.

- J…je…n'ai pas couché avec une femme, avoua le blond aussi rouge qu'une tomate trop mure.

- Quoiii !, s'exclamèrent en même temps Kiba et Hinata.

Alors là, ils étaient complément perdus.

- Si tu n'as pas couché avec femme, avec qui alors ?, demanda naïvement Kiba.

Soudain, il devint pâle en réalisant que sa question était idiote sachant que si le blond n'avait pas couché avec une femme, il restait une autre option, rien qu'à l'idée d'y penser Kiba se sentait nauséeux. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le blond était de ce bord-là.

- A ton avis ? Avec un homme bien sûr, répliqua Naruto.

''Comment Kiba peut-il poser une question aussi débile ? Déjà que c'est assez difficile pour moi de leur avouer une chose pareille, et le pire, c'est que je n'ai pas encore annoncé ma grossesse. ''

- Ne fait pas attention à lui, tu sais que tu couches avec un homme ou une femme, n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui compte le plus ce sont les sentiments, déclara Hinata.

Savoir que Naruto avait couché avec un homme était assez étrange, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. À ses yeux, les sentiments avaient plus de valeurs que le sexe de la personne. Naruto parut heureux en entendant les paroles de Hinata, ça le réconfortait.

- Je suis désolé, ma question était assez idiote et déplacée, s'excusa Kiba penaud.

Un maigre sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Naruto.

- Donc, c'est pour cela que tu n'es plus toi-même ces derniers temps ?, demanda Hinata.

- Oui et non.

- Comment ça oui et non ?

- Je suis enceint ! s'exclama Naruto d'un seul coup, son cœur battait à la chamade dans sa poitrine.

- Tu quoi ?, demanda Kiba perdu tandis que Hinata regardait le blond comme si il avait dit la plus grosse connerie du monde.

- Je suis enceint, répéta le blond en regardant ses amis droit dans les yeux pour se donner du courage.

Amis qui le fixaient comme s'il débarquait d'une autre planète.

- Ecoute, les blague les plus courtes sont les meilleurs, alors cesse ton petit jeu veux-tu ? Nous faire croire que tu es enceint et puis quoi encore ?! déclara Kiba, ne supportant pas que le blond se foute de sa gueule et celle de Hinata en prime.

D'accord ils étaient amis, même plus que des amis, disons presque des frères, mais il y avait des limites à la plaisanterie quand même.

- Je te jure que ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, c'est Tsunade en personne qui me l'a annoncé hier, mon évanouissement est dû à ma grossesse.

- Supposons que l'on croit que tu es enceint, comment cela est-il possible étant donné que tu es homme ?, questionna Kiba.

- Les démons, qui soient mâle ou femelle, on la capacité de porter un enfant si leur partenaire a un fort chakra, expliqua Naruto.

- Alors tu es vraiment enceint, dit Hinata, toujours sous le choc de l'annonce.

- Oui.

- Waw, c'est incroyable, dit Kiba, ébahi.

- Tu as oublié de leur dire que le père du bébé est un ''Uchiwa'', murmura une voix sournoisement dans l'esprit de Naruto, ce dernier se figea en reconnaissant la voix du renard à neuf queux.

- T'accoupler avec lui a été une erreur, j'ai toujours su que les Uchiwa étaient les rois des emmerdes, le pire c'est que le chakra de votre enfant a quelque chose de particulier, ajouta la voix.

Naruto apparut devant la cage de son démon, ce dernier l'observait avec un sourire carnassier.

- Que veux-tu dire par particulier ?, demanda Naruto, inquiet.

- Oh ! Comme c'est mignon, il s'inquiète déjà pour son bébé le petit Naruto, se moqua le renard.

- Cesse ton petit jeu et dis-moi immédiatement ce qu'a mon bébé.

- Pff… franchement tu n'es pas drôle, et avant que tu ne me coupe…, ajouta le démon en voyant Naruto sur le point de prendre la parole.

- Je ne sais pas moi-même, mais le chakra que dégage votre enfant est assez étrange, mais je ne n'arrive pas à saisir quoi.

- Est-il en danger ?

- Non, une énorme concentration de chakra le protège, le tien mélangé avec celui de l'autre. Tu aurais pu choisir un autre homme mais non, tu as préféré de te jeter dans les bras de ce Uchiwa de malheur, ne viens te plaindre après si tu as ennui en portant le bébé de ce clan maudit.

- Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, si j'ai des ennuis, comme tu dis, ce n'est pas à toi que je demanderais de l'aide, répliqua Naruto, énervé.

La réplique du blond fit rire le renard.

- Maintenant, je vais te laisser, mes amis doivent s'inquiétés, dit Naruto en jetant une dernière fois un coup d'œil dans la direction du démon.

Pendant ce temps, Kiba et Hinata étaient inquiets en voyant l'air absent du blond. Bien sûr, ils savaient que quand il avait cet air-là, cela signifiait qu'il discutait avec son démon, et c'est cela qui les inquiétaient le plus. Soudain, Naruto revint à lui, en voyant les visages inquiets de ses amis, il se dépêcha de les rassurer.

- Désolé, c'est Kyuubi qui faisait des siennes.

- Un jour, je trouverais un moyen pour lui botter les fesses, promit Kiba.

Il savait que c'était à cause de ce démon que son ami n'avait pas eu une vie facile, les gens avaient peur de lui et le jugeait sans même le connaitre.

A un certain moment de sa vie, il a été comme eux, mais en faisant connaissance avec Naruto, il a pu voir que le blond était une personne sincère, généreuse et quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir foi.

- Dit pas de bêtises Kiba, le démon est scellé à l'intérieur de Naruto, tu ne pourras jamais l'atteindre sans le blesser, gronda Hinata.

Elle-même rêvait de donner une bonne correction au démon, mais elle savait pertinemment que c'était impossible.

- Je le sais bien mais il m'énerve, et le pire c'est qu'il fait du mal à Naruto et moi, je ne peux pas l'aider, répondit le dresseur de chien.

- Mais tu peux l'aider d'une autre manière, par exemple, en veillant sur lui et le bébé qui arrive, proposa Hinata.

Kiba eut un large sourire, l'idée de Hinata lui plaisait. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à papoter au sujet du bébé.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : **Forbidden Love

**Chapitre : **Chapitre VI

**Couple : **Sasuke et Naruto Mpreg

**Rating: **M pour la suite

'' C'est pour les pensées des personnages

Je voudrais remerciée mes chères lectrices qui suivent cette histoire, un grand merciii à vous.

**Chapitre 6 **: LA DECLARATION DE SAKURA

Deux semaines avait passé depuis la discussion de Naruto avec ses deux meilleurs amis et Kyuubi. Depuis, il se reposait chez lui et sortait rarement, seulement pour faire ses courses. Maintenant qu'il était enceint, il n'avait plus le droit d'aller chez Ichiraku pour manger ses ramens préférés, il mangeait des repas équilibrés préparés par Hinata en personne.

Naruto était installé sur son canapé, un pot de glace en main, lisant tranquillement un manga quand il entendit des coups sur la porte de son appartement.

Le blond se demanda qui ça pouvait bien être étant donné que Hinata et Kiba étaient partis en mission et qu'ils ne renteront que ce soir. A part eux et Kakashi qui apparaissait directement dans le salon, personne ne venait le voir.

Les coups sur la porte reprirent mais cette fois plus fort, Naruto se leva à contre cœur du canapé en posant le pot et le manga sur la table et parti ouvrir la porte.

Il fut étonné de voir qu'il s'agissait de Sakura.

La rosé lui sourit et rentra dans l'appartement, et parti s'assoir sur le canapé que venait de quitté Naruto.

- Tu as un problème ?, lui demanda le blond.

Cette derrière le scruta quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Bah… c'est juste que tu ne viens presque jamais me voir.

- Je suis venue parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi, ça fait presque deux semaines que tu ne viens plus en mission avec nous et que tu rates les entraînements, expliqua la jeune fille.

- Oh !

- Tu me dirais si tu avais un problème, n'est pas Naruto ?

- Bien-sûr, quelle question !, répondit rapidement le réceptacle du démon renard.

Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire qu'il ne venait plus en mission ou à l'entraînement parce qu'il était enceint. Il devait vite trouver une excuse, sinon il serait dans de sales draps, son cerveau carburait à cent à l'heure, soudain il eut une idée.

- Je ne viens plus en mission ou à l'entraînement parce que Tsunade ne me l'autorise pas.

- Pourquoi ferait-elle une chose pareille ?, questionna Sakura.

Naruto se sentait coupable de lui mentir de cette manière, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

- A cause de ma santé, elle a dit que je dois récupérer parce que j'ai enchainé trop de missions et que mon corps ne peut plus suivre.

- Elle a raison d'un côté, depuis le départ de Sasuke, tu enchaînes les missions pour le retrouver, je veux que tu arrêtes de le chercher et que tu oublies la promesse que tu m'as faite. Il serait temps qu'on passe à autre chose tu ne crois pas ?

Le blond la regarda, sidéré, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Sakura puisse dire une chose pareille, elle qui aimait de tout son cœur le corbeau. Aurait-t-elle changée d'avis ?

- Je ne te comprends pas Sakura, je croyais que tu aimais Sasuke, pourquoi changes-tu d'avis ?

- Nous avons grandis, la petite fille qui suivait Sasuke comme son ombre n'existe plus, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas de l'amour que je ressentais pour lui, mais plutôt de la fascination, rien de plus.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Je suis sûre parce que j'ai réalisé que c'est toi que j'aime, il m'a fallu du temps mais je sais maintenant que je me voilais la face à propos de Sasuke. Je ne voulais pas m'avouer que c'est toi qui était dans mon cœur, avoua la rosé en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Naruto la fixa, choqué. De toute sa vie, il ne serait pas attendu à une telle chose, c'est le monde à l'envers. Sakura qui lui avoue son amour et lui enceint et amoureux de l'héritier du Sharingan.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre Sakura, c'est inattendu.

- Ne répondre rien maintenant, je te laisse un temps de réflexion sur ce que je viens de te dire, et tu me donneras ta réponse après, dit-t-elle en se levant, le rosée fit la bise au blond et sortit de l'appartement.

Naruto se retrouva à nouveau seul, des milliers de questions lui traversaient l'esprit.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire par rapport à la déclaration de Sakura, à un certain moment de sa vie, il avait cru aimer la rosée mais ça lui parait tellement loin.

Maintenant il n'y a qu'une seule personne dans son cœur, qui s'avère être le père de son enfant.

Sasuke a pris possession de son cœur et de son âme, il rêve chaque nuit qu'il le retrouve et qu'ils élèvent leur enfant ensemble dans la joie et le bonheur.

Mais il revint à la dure réalité quand il ouvre les yeux, à ce moment-là il se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Naruto se reprit en pensant à son enfant qui va naitre, il se devait d'être fort pour lui.

Le blond se mit à réchauffer son déjeuner, Hinata venait tous les jours chez lui et préparait ses repas, il lui restait juste qu'à réchauffer si elle était en mission, un des employés de la famille Hyuga apportait les repas.

Le soir venu, Naruto prit un bain, il était sur le point de se mettre à table qu'on refrappa à nouveau la porte. Sans attendre de réponse, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur ses deux meilleurs amis tout souriants.

Hinata et Kiba rentrent et firent la bise à leur ami, après ils s'installèrent tous à table. La jeune fille avait apporté des plats qu'elle avait préparés chez elle. Ils parlèrent de la mission de ses amis, Naruto se décida leur parler de la visite de la rosée.

- Ce matin, Sakura est passée me voir, annonça le blond.

Ses amis l'observèrent, surpris. Kiba se demandait quelle mouche avait piqué la rosée pour qu'elle vienne voir le blond. Celle-ci ne venait jamais le voir.

- Elle te voulait quoi ?, demanda Hinata.

Elle aimait beaucoup Naruto. Au début, elle avait eu des sentiments amoureux pour lui, mais elle s'était rendue compte que le blond la voyait juste comme une amie. Alors elle se décida à renoncer à son amour pour lui en devenant son amie.

- Elle m'a demandait pourquoi je ne venais plus en mission ou aux entrainements.

- Tu lui as répondu quoi ?

- Je lui ai mentit en disant que Tsunade refusait de m'envoyer en mission et m'interdisait les entrainements à cause de ma santé qui s'est fragilisée dû à mes trop nombreuses missions.

- Ouf ! J'espère qu'elle t'a cru, dit Kiba.

Il se doutait bien que si Sakura avait un doute, elle mettrait tout en œuvre pour découvrir la vérité et ça ne serait pas bon pour Naruto.

- Je crois qu'elle m'a cru, mais ce n'est pas ça le problème.

- Elle a dit autre chose ?, questionna Hinata.

La jeune fille ne pouvait pas blairer la rosée depuis que celle-ci avait demandée au blond de retrouver le corbeau le jour de son départ, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il ressentait des sentiments pour elle.

Elle se moquait des sentiments de Naruto à son égard, pour elle tout ce qui comptait, c'était Sasuke, même si ce dernier ne pouvait pas la voir en peinture.

- Elle a dit qu'elle était amoureuse de moi, murmura Naruto en baissant la tête.

Ses amis eurent du mal à entendre et durent tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce que disait leur ami. Ils se figèrent sur place quand ils comprirent.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?, dit Kiba avec des gros yeux.

- Non je t'assure, elle a dit attendre une réponse de ma part.

- Que vas-tu lui dire ?, l'interrogea Hinata.

Elle priait Kami-sama pour que la réponse de Naruto soit négative, pas qu'elle ressentait des sentiments pour lui, elle désire juste que Naruto soit avec quelqu'un d'honnête et qui l'aime sincèrement, il méritait de trouver le véritable amour. Pas cette Sakura qui est égoïste et sans cœur.

- Je vais lui dire que je ne l'aime pas que je la vois juste comme une bonne amie, rien de plus.

- Bah oui, ça c'est sûr puisque tu es gay, à moins qu'elle ne se transforme en homme, elle n'a aucune chance de t'avoir, déclara Kiba en rigolant.

Il cessa de rire quand il remarqua que les deux autres le regardaient avec une expression qui disait que ce n'était pas drôle.

- Il y'a une chose qui m'intrigue, je pensais qu'elle était amoureuse de Sasuke Uchiwa ?, demanda Hinata.

En entendant le nom du corbeau, Naruto pâlit, heureusement pour lui, personne ne le remarqua.

- Tu as raison, elle clamait à tout le monde qu'elle l'épouserait, ajouta le dresseur de chien.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, la rosée ne parlait sans cesse que du corbeau alors comment a-t-elle put tomber amoureuse du blond ?

- Moi personnellement, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit amoureuse, sans te vexer Naruto, mais je pense qu'elle prépare quelque chose, supposa Kiba.

- Nous devons découvrir ce que c'est, ajouta Hinata.

Naruto fixait ses amis, choqué. Il ne saisissait pas pourquoi ils se méfiaient de Sakura alors qu'elle est de leur village et une amie d'enfance.

- Pourquoi vous dites ce genre de chose a son propos !? Pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas tomber amoureuse de moi, hein !?, s'exclama le blond.

- Naruto, c'est impossible que quelqu'un aime une personne d'un claquement de doigt, surtout si cette personne était déjà follement amoureuse d'un autre, explique le dresseur de chien.

Il savait que c'était les hormones qui faisait hurler son ami, mais il devait lui explique sinon il leur péterait un câble. Une femme enceinte, c'était la galère mais si c'est un homme, c'était pire.

- Naruto, essaye de calmer, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé, le raisonna Hinata en lui caressant le dos pour l'abaisser.

Naruto se tendit quand il pensa à son bébé, il ne voulait nullement le blesser.

- Si on changeait de sujet ?, suggéra Kiba.

Il était préférable qu'ils parlent d'autre chose pour ne pas énerver leur ami.

Ils papotèrent jusqu'à minuit, puis Kiba et Hinata rentèrent chez eux. Naruto était allongé sur son lit quand une fumée noire apparut au milieu de sa chambre, le blond sourit en voyant son sensei, seul Kakashi faisait ce genre d'entrée.

- Salut Naruto, comment te sens-tu ?, demanda l'argenté en s'approchant du lit de son élève.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux du réceptacle du démon. Ce dernier sourit de toutes ses dents devant ce geste paternelle.

- Je vais bien sensei comme vous voyez, et vous ?

- Je vais bien aussi Naruto, mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- Quoi donc sensei ?

- J'ai eu des nouvelles sur Sasuke, annonça l'argenté.

En entendant le nom du père de son enfant, le cœur de Naruto se mit à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine.

- Et ?

- Il s'est constitué une petite équipe nommé Hebi, ils effectuent des boulots pour certains villages en tant que mercenaires. Aux dernières nouvelles, Sasuke n'a pas encore trouvé Itachi. Mais il continue à le chercher ardemment.

- Merci pour cette information sensei, répondit le blond.

Il était heureux d'avoir eu des nouvelles sur le corbeau, même si son cœur se serrait. Il aurait aimé que Sasuke essai de le revoir, au moins une fois pour qu'il puisse lui dire qu'il attendait son enfant.

- Je t'en prie, je vais te poser une question Naruto, promets-moi que tu me répondras sincèrement sans mentir, dit Kakashi en le fixant dans les yeux comme s'il sondait son âme, le blond se contenta de hocher la tête.

- C'est Sasuke le père n'est-ce pas ?, questionna l'argenté.

Naruto se figea sur le choc, il ne s'attendait pas ce que Kakashi découvre son secret aussi rapidement.

- Fait-moi confiance Naruto, je ne le dirais à personne, ça sera notre secret, prononça le sensei pour encourager le blond à lui dire la vérité.

Il avait réfléchi ces derniers temps, seule cette solution lui venait à l'esprit, il avait remarqué le lien spécial qui unissait les deux garçons.

Leurs chamailleries et leur éternelle rivalité les avaient rapprochés sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

Au début, Kakashi pensait que c'était naturel, que grâce à ce lien, ils deviendraient les meilleurs amis au monde. Mais un jour, il aperçut de la jalousie dans le regard de Sasuke lorsqu'un garçon du village venait déclarer courageusement son amour à Naruto devant toute l'académie, et que ce dernier s'était mis à rougir.

- Sensei, je vous en prie, ne posez pas cette question, je ne pourrais pas vous répondre, supplia Naruto les larmes aux yeux.

Kakashi le serra contre lui pour le consoler.

- Si tu me le dit, je pourrais faire quelque chose pour que Sasuke soit au courant pour la grossesse, proposa l'argenté.

Naruto le scruta un moment puis se décida à lui avouer son secret.

- Oui, c'est Sasuke le père, je l'ai rencontré le soir où j'avais disparu, avoua le blond en serrant les bras de son sensei. Ce dernier lui caressa la tête.

- Je suis heureux que tu me fasses confiance Naruto, et je te promets que je vais faire en sorte que Sasuke soit au courant, promis l'argenté.

Il rallongea le réceptacle du démon renard sur le lit et le couvrir, puis il disparut dans une nouvelle fumée noire.

Naruto serra un oreiller dans ses bras et se remit à pleurer, il avait un poids en moins sur les épaules maintenant qu'il avait avoué son secret, il se sentait un peu plus léger.

Sasuke sera mis au courant pour le bébé, Naruto redoutait sa réaction. Il espérait quelle serait positive et qu'il viendrait le voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles et celle du bébé, qu'il resterait définitivement au village.

Sur ces dernières pensées, il s'endormit, un petit sourire aux lèvres alors que ses larmes continuèrent à rouler le long de son visage.


End file.
